doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beast
The Beast was a Demon imprisoned in the centre of Krop Tor, who claimed to have existed before this Universe was created. He identified himself as Satan, among many other religious representations of him. Biography Origins The Beast claimed to have existed before the Universe, a claim that the Doctor found troubling to accept or consider as he believed nothing could have existed before then. It is known that the Beast had been at battle with the Disciples of the Light. The Disciples, who themselves existed before the Universe, bound him in giant chains and confined him to a pit in the centre of Krop Tor, a planet in orbit around K37 Gem 5, a black hole. If he ever tried to escape, the field holding Krop Tor in orbit would collapse and the planet would be sucked into the black hole, taking the Beast with it. Despite this, the Beast claimed that he was the basis of the Devil-figure in all religions. This included the Kaled God of War and the God of Evil for Draconia and Dæmos. (DW: The Satan Pit) Encounter with the Walker Expedition In the year 43K2.1, the Walker Expedition came to Krop Tor, searching for the source of energy that kept the planet from falling into the black hole. The Beast possessed Toby Zed via the text transcribed into the Krop Tor Notebook. Through Toby, the Beast's first action was to kill Scooti Manista by breaking one of the windows. The Base's Ood were taken over, causing them to attack the other members of the Expidition. Upon the Ood's defeat, the Beast planned to escape by keeping his spirit in Toby's body, leaving his physical body behind. The Doctor deactivated the force holding Krop Tor in orbit. His spirit was destoryed when Tody's body was pulled into the black hole, followed shortly by the Beast's original body, which was destroyed along with Krop Tor. However, he claimed that he would never be truly destroyed. (DW: The Satan Pit) Encounter with the Babel Knowing that he would die, the Beast escaped from Toby's body and lay dormant inside the mechanics of the Walker Expidition's escape rocket. When the Doctor left the rocket when it was out of the black hole's reach, the Beast slaughtered the surviving crew by taking over Ida Scott. He left Captain Zachary Flane alive long enough to send a distress message to allow the rocket to reach Earth by rescue pods. The remains of the rocket drifted through space for 997 years. When it reached the vicinity of the Sol system, rescue pods brought the wreckage to the HMS Babel, a 'security ship' that orbits the planet Earth. Within the Babel, the weakened Beast rested for three years to regain enough power to successfully control a human host. Three years later, it took over the body of Silas Arthurs, a computer expert on board the Babel. The 'New Beast' began to take over the whole ship, killing Captain Maddox, the only authority figure on board and soon began to 'infect' the rest of the crew, dividing his consciousness with every victim - his 'seeds of plague'. The Doctor (with Martha Jones and Kale Phoenix) arrived just before the Beast's invasion and managed to gain refuge for him, two junior officers and a few soliders within the ship's chapel, knowing the Beast's inability to be near objects or places of deep faith. This did not halt the Beast, as the Doctor was merely a 'bonus' to the Beast true plan. Using the telecommunication technology of the Babel, he amplified its influence, allowing it to be heard and seen to every human on Earth. The Beast then used the same 'psychic signal' on the soldiers to spread his consciousness throughout the entire planet, enslaving all humanity - turning them into ravenous animals. The Doctor, Martha, Kale, Jo De Souza and Christoph Warren became the only survivors when they attempted to eradicate the Beast's 'possessed', but they managed to destroy all except the Beast himself. The Doctor faced the Beast alone, demanding that he release the planet (who were still alive, unlike Silas and the soldiers - who died due to direct contact with the demon). The Beast refused, asking why he should not be 'given what he deserved'. The Doctor curiously agreed, which managed to actually disturb the Beast. He realised that what he meant when he realised that the Doctor was actually distracting the Beast from what everyone else were told to do - reversing the Babel's influence and releasing the people of Earth from the Beast. The Beast's plan had failed but with all the Beast's ego, he still considered failure (specifically by the Doctor's hands). The Beast (still in human form) scavenged enough technology to create a 'time shift' (using technology from the TARDIS, but not using the TARDIS itself as even he had no knowledge of its mechanics). He teleported throughout time and space and was never heard from again, but swore that he would return to destroy the Doctor and everything he loved. However, before he vanished, he managed to wound the Doctor and make him immobile for a few hours - in the Beast's words: "bringing him a small fraction of my ''Beast pain!"'' Arrival in 21st Century Cardiff The Beast's 'time shift' was taken off course by the Rift in Cardiff. He appeared within Cardiff 2009. Knowing of the Rift's power, the Beast planned to absorb enough energy to create a new form and gain complete ominpotence. (TW: Fear of Angels) He was challenged by Torchwood Three, who knew of the Beast's presence and actual existence (courtesy of Jack Harkness and the Doctor). The Beast thought he killed Harkness when he invaded the Hub, but did not find the rest of the team (and didn't actually care). Harkness managed to sneak back into the Hub at the moment the Beast was draining the Rift's power and about to combine with his 'new body'. Before he could fuse with it, Harkness managed to manipulate the energy source and instead of giving the Beast ultimate power, he was transported to another random location in the Universe. It is unknown where the Beast ended up after that, but Torchwood still monitor any signs that may lead to him. Characteristics The Beast's physical body resembled a massive humanoid with crimson skin, two large horns projecting from its head and a corpse-like face. The Beast could manifest himself through electronic media, including computer voices and hologram viewers. Its mind could leave its body and possess a single hive mind of the Ood collectively or a single human individually. He had the power of telepathy and, through a host, telekinesis. Possession of a human subject affected the host's skin, causing strange markings to appear all over their face and body; and vocal chords, allowing them to speak with different pitches simultaneously. Whether a single human or a hive mind, the eyes of those possessed by the beast glowed a fiery red. The Beast could also project fire from his mouth. His hosts could also physically survive in a vacuum indefinitely. (DW: The Impossible Planet / The Satan Pit) Also, he could divide his mind into an infinite number of hosts like a virus, even managing to take control of all humans on Earth. When the Beast was weakened after his body was destroyed, any being possessed by him would die. The Beast was shown to have had a narcissistic personality, constantly exulting himself and his achievements and referring to himself by various grandiose epithets. He was also exceedingly arrogant, dismissing all other creatures as his inferiors and believing himself to be invincible. He is known to have a son, Abaddon who was trapped in the Cardiff Rift on Earth. (TW: End of Days) :Some also called the Beast itself Abbadon. Abaddon had a "nemesis" or "evil twin" known as Pwccm. It is unknown if Pwccm is related the Beast. (TWN: The Twilight Streets) Appearances * DW: The Impossible Planet/''The Satan Pit'' * DWP: His Return/''Pentagram'' * TW: Fear of Angels Category:Villains